Cherry Blossom Festival, AIM Style!
by Amplify
Summary: The characters tell each other about their days on AIM as the Cherry Blossom Festival arrives. Romance from the following paairings: NejiTen, SasSak, HinaNaru, NaruSak, and ShikaTem.
1. The Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or AIM for that matter. O.o**

_I won't be telling you people the names and the screen names because it's fairly easy to figure out who's who._

* * *

**CherryxBlossom has entered the chat. **

** SharinganUchiha has entered the chat. **

** RaMeNsHiNoBi has entered the chat. **

CherryxBlossom: Hey Sasuke-kun!

SharinganUchiha: Hm.

RaMeNsHiNoBi: WHAT ABOUT ME???

CherryxBlossom: Ugh, caps lock, Naruto.

RaMeNsHiNoBi: sorry.

CherryxBlossom: Hey Sasuke, you want to go get some ramen together?

SharinganUchiha: No.

** SasukesBlonde has entered the chat. **

CherryxBlossom:( INO-PIG! Who invited you??

SasukesBlonde: Naruto did.

RaMeNsHiNoBi: SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!1! I MEANT TO INVITE KAKASHI SENSEI1!!

CherryxBlossom: Naruto, caps lock. -.-;;

SharinganUchiha: You people are all dobes.

SasukesBlonde: OMG SASUKE-KUN! I NEVER REALIZED YOU WERE HERE!!!

SharinganUchiha: …

SasukesBlonde: Sasuke, who do you like better, me or forehead girl?

** SharinganUchiha has left the chat. **

CherryxBlossom: Now look what you did. You scared him off!

SasukesBlonde: YOU SCARED HIM OFF WITH YOUR FOREHEAD! BILLBOARD BROW!

CherryxBlossom: INO-PIG!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: NARUTO! N-A-U-R-T-O!

SasukesBlonde: …

CherryxBlossom: Naruto, you baka.

** Timidbunni has entered the chat. **

** KunaiStorm has entered the chat. **

CherryxBlossom: Hi Hinata and Tenten!

KunaiStorm: Hi Sakura! Hi Ino:D

Timidbunni: Hi Sakura!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: Hey Hinata!

Timidbunni: Oh, h-hello N-Naruto-kun.

** IchaIchaReader has entered the chat. **

IchaIchaReader: Yo!

CherryxBlossom: Hey Kakashi-sensei!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: It took me forever to find your sn.

Timidbunni: B-but I thought y-you only had 10 n-names on your list.

SasukesBlonde: Good one Hinata!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: …I'm going to get some ramen. Bi pplz!

** RaMeNsHiNoBi has gone offline. **

IchaIchaReader: Eh, I gotta go too. They're selling the new edition of Icha Icha Paradise :3

** IchaIchaReader has left the chat. **

** TornadoFan has entered the chat. **

TornadoFan: Hey everyone!

SasukesBlonde: Hi Temari!

CherryxBlossom: Hey, who are you taking to the Cherry Blossom Festival?

TornadoFan: Shikamaru of course. But I didn't ask him yet. D:

TimidBunni: I was going to ask Kiba, but he's sick now. ( So that's why I'm going to ask Naruto-kun as soon as he logs on. Can you guys help me ask? –puppy eyes-

CherryxBlossom: Of course we will Hinata! And obviously I'm going with Sasuke-kun!

SasukesBlonde: Not even in your dreams, forehead girl. I'M going to go with Sasuke!

CherryxBlossom: No, I am!

SasukesBlonde: I AM!

CherryxBlossom: I AM!

KunaiStorm: BE QUIET YOU TWO! I've already asked Neji-kun if he would take me.

OwO And he said yes!

TimidBunni: Congrats Tenten!

** WhiteByakugan has entered the chat. **

WhiteByakugan: Hello everyone.

KunaiStorm: Hey Neji!

SasukesBlonde: Hey Tenten, I've been wondering why your screen name is "KunaiStorm."

KunaiStorm: Remember the Chunnin Exams a really long time ago? (about 5 years actually X3) Well when I was against Temari, I threw a lot of weapons at her and it looked kinda like a storm.

TornadoFan: Ah, I remember that! I was so reckless back then. :3 I'm sorry Tenten for that.

KunaiStorm: Aw, it's ok Temari! We weren't friends back then. )

KunaiStorm: Hey Neji, are you pumped for the Cherry Blossom Festival?

WhiteByakugan: I guess I am. I'm not extremely excited though.

** SharinganUchiha has entered the chat. **

SasukesBlonde: OMG SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE HERE!!!

CherryxBlossom: SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!

CherryxBlossom: Sasuke, will you go to the Cherry Blossom Festival with me??

SasukesBlonde: NO WAY! He's going with me!

CherryxBlossom: I ASKED HIM FIRST!

** SharinganUchiha has gone offline. **

KunaiStorm: You scared him away. Again. --

WhiteByakugan: … Wow, again.

** RaMeNsHiNoBi has entered the chat. **

RaMeNsHiNoBi: Hey everyone!

TimidBunni: Hi, Naruto-kun! –cough-someonehelpmeplease-cough-

KunaiStorm: Right Hinata! So Naruto, who are you going to the Festival with?

RaMeNsHiNoBi: I don't know yet.

CherryxBlossom: Who would you like to go with? I bet they'd say yes!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: Really Sakura??/ Thanks!!11

CherryxBlossom: Eh??

RaMeNsHiNobi: You said who I wanted to go with would say yes. I wanted to go with u so u said yes!

CherryxBlossom: O

* * *

O;; I didn't really mean it that way… 

TimidBunni: …Have a great time with Sakura, Naruto-kun. –glares-

** TimidBunni has gone offline. **

TornadoFan: o.o Whoops.

RaMeNsHiNoBi: …Great! C U there! OOh, I gotta go, bibi pplz!

** RaMeNsHiNoBi has gone offline. **

CherryxBlossom: T-T Oh no! What have I done??

WhiteByakugan: Something really bad. I can hear Hinata crying. I'm going to go make her feel better. Sakura Haruno…I'm watching you… -glares-

** WhiteByakugan has left the chat. **

KunaiStorm: Be careful Sakura. He's going to hunt you down.

CherryxBlossom: OMG you're right! I gotta go, uhhh..train. Bye everyone!

** CherryBlossom has gone offline. **

KunaiStorm: ... Who's still here?

TornadoFan: I am.

SasukesBlonde: Me too.

TornadoFan: Oh! Shikamaru is online now! I'm going to invite him.

** Tr0ubles0meCl0udwatcher has entered the chat.**

SasukesBlonde: That's one long name Shikamaru. Don't you think it's trouble some? X3

Tr0ubles0meCl0udwatcher: …

TornadoFan: So Shikamaru, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival with me.

Tr0ubles0meCl0udwatcher: …How troublesome.

TornadoFan: Please?? ;-;

Tr0ubles0meCl0udwatcher: …fine. I'll see you then. Chao.

** Tr0ubles0meCl0udwatcher has left the chat. **

SasukesBlonde: …Niiiice.

TornadoFan: Well, it worked didn't it?

KunaiStorm: XD Now Temari, Shika, Neji, Me, Sakura (kinda), and Naruto (kinda) all have a date.

SasukesBlonde: OMG SINCE FOREHEAD GIRL IS GOING WITH NARUTO, I CAN GO WITH SASUKE! I'm going to go find him! See ya later!

** SasukesBlonde has gone offline. **

KunaiStorm: Poor Hinata. I bet Sakura is working on getting Naruto to go to the festival with Hinata right now.

TornadoFan: I hope she finds a way. Oh, Kankuro and Gaara are home!

** MasterofPuppets has entered the chat. **

** DessertGourd has entered the chat. **

MasterofPuppets: Hey everyone!

DessertGourd: Hello everybody.

TornadoFan: O.o Uh... Gaara, you should've kept your old screen name.

DessertGourd: Why is that?

KunaiStorm: XD LOL!!

DessertGourd: WHAT IS IT?? DAMMIT, JUST TELL ME.

MasterofPuppets: Ok, Gaara, sheesh. Apparently your gourd is made out of sweet, after dinner goodness! XD LMAO

DessertGourd: O.O Crap. Typos. Are. Annoying.

TornadoFan: XP And embarrassing!

DessertGourd: …I'm going to make a new screen name now. Good-bye.

** DessertGourd has gone offline. **

TornadoFan: Kankuro and I got to go train now! We'll talk to you tomorrow! Bye!

MasterofPuppets: See ya!

** TornadoFan has gone offline. **

** MasterofPuppets has gone offline. **

KunaiStorm: Alone. I'm going to go offline too. Bye, who ever is reading this. O.o

** KunaiStorm has gone offline.**

* * *

_Will Sakura figure out how to fix Naruto and Hinata up? Who will be Sasuke's date, Ino or Sakura? And what will Gaara's new screen name be? XD Find out in Chapter 2- The Plan!_


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or AIM.**

* * *

**CherryxBlossom has entered the chat.**

**TornadoFan has entered the chat.**

**KunaiStorm has entered the chat.**

KunaiStorm: Why did you invite us to a chat?

CherryxBlossom: I need some help getting Naruto and Hinata back together. You guys in?

TornadoFan: Of course we are!

KunaiStorm: Yeah! Let operation Hinata and Naruto begin!

CherryxBlossom: …I didn't think of anything yet.

KunaiStorm: …

TornadoFan: …

CherryxBlossom: Let's meet at the ramen shop ok? It's easier to make up a plan in person.

KunaiStorm: Ok, see you there!

TornadoFan: Ok.

**TornadoFan has gone offline.**

**KunaiStorm has gone offline.**

**CherryxBlossom has gone offline.**

* * *

**RaMeNsHiNoBi has entered the chat.**

**SharinganUchiha has entered the chat.**

RaMeNsHiNoBi: HA! THERE U ARE, SASUKE!!11!

SharinganUchiha: Why did you ask me to join the chat?

RaMeNsHiNoBi: BECAUSE I WANTED TO FIGHT U!

SharinganUchiha: …Online?

RaMeNsHiNoBi: WHAT? YOU SCARED SASUKE?

SharinganUchiha: …No, it's just we can't fight on the computer.

RaMeNsHiNoBi: O YEAH?? WATCH THIS!! SHADOW CLONE JITSU!

**RaMeNsHiNoBi has entered the chat.**

**RaMeNsHiNoBi has entered the chat.**

**RaMeNsHiNoBi has entered the chat.**

SharinganUchiha: O.o WTH JUST HAPPENED???

RaMeNsHiNoBi: See u can fight online:D

SharinganUchiha: …

RaMeNsHiNoBi: k clones, now kick Sasuke!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: RIGHT!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: RIGHT!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: RIGHT!

SharinganUchiha: o.O Uhhh…

**SharinganUchiha has been sent flying out of the chat.**

RaMeNsHiNoBi: VICTORY!!!!11!

**K9Teeth has entered the chat.**

K9Teeth: Hey Naruto!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: Hi Kiba!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: Hi Kiba!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: Hi Kiba!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: Hi Kiba!

K9Teeth: O.O Uhh, what happened?

RaMeNsHiNoBi: Whoops sry!

**RaMeNsHiNoBi has poofed out of the chat.**

**RaMeNsHiNoBi has poofed out of the chat.**

**RaMeNsHiNoBi has poofed out of the chat.**

K9Teeth: ...I'm not even going to ask…

RaMeNsHiNoBi: ... Sooo How's the flu?

K9Teeth: Ugh, horrible. I can hardly breathe with my nose. And being someone who knows dogs, IT'S BADDDDDDD

RaMeNsHiNoBi: Poor u. U have to miss the Cherry Blossom Festival. Guess who I'm going with??

K9Teeth: The cherry blossom herself?

RaMeNsHiNoBi: YEAH!! MY VERY OWN CHERRY BLOSSOM!! SAKURA!!1!

K9Teeth: Congrats!

RaMeNsHiNoBi: I'm just so happy:) If she cancels on me, I won't feel very good. :(

K9Teeth: I hope that doesn't happen.

RaMeNsHiNoBi: Me too. T-T I gotta go train now! Bibi!

K9Teeth: I gotta go too; my sinuses are acting up again. Bye!

**RaMeNsHiNoBi has gone offline.**

**K9Teeth has left the chat.**

* * *

**CherryxBlossom has entered the chat.**

**TornadoFan has entered the chat.**

**KunaiStorm has entered the chat.**

CherryxBlossom: Ok guys you got the plan?

TornadoFan: Yeah, just leave it to us!

**CherryxBlossom has gone offline.**

CherryxBlossom: Ok, I'm invisible now, so invite Hinata.

**Timidbunni has entered the chat.**

Timidbunni: Hello. Um, by chance, is Sakura in here?

KunaiStorm: Of course not! We know, about that…event that happened the day before.

Timidbunni: Good, because I can't believe she would do such a foul thing to me. :(

TornadoFan: We understand. We would do something like that to you like she did.

Timidbunni: Thanks. I guess you guys are my real friends.

KunaiStorm: Well since we're your REAL friends, how's about we get Naruto to to to the festival with you?

Timidbunni: Can you really do that for me?

TornadoFan: Yeah! But to do that, it'll be easier if you're Sakura's friend again.

Timidbunni: Why is that?

KunaiStorm: Um, that's because…you can trick her, and get revenge:D

Timidbunni: Oh, I kind of like that idea:)

KunaiStorm: The only thing is, Sakura AND Naruto are both offline.

Timidbunni: Can you tell me when she's on? I deleted her from my buddy list.

TornadoFan: O.o Sure.

KunaiStorm: Hey, she's on right now!

**CherryxBlossom has entered the chat. **

CherryxBlossom: Hi guys! –wink- Hi Hinata!

Timidbunni: Hi Sakura. I have something to say to you…

CherryxBlossom: Really? What is it?

Timidbunni: …um it's…

KunaiStorm: Come on Hinata! Tell her!

TornadoFan: Yeah! Go on Hinata!

Timidbunni: I…I'm sorry I got mad at you, Sakura. I just…

CherryxBlossom: No, it should be my fault. I should have talked to Naruto in words easier to understand.

Timidbunni: ...I guess so. So, friends again?

CherryxBlossom: Yeah. :)

CherryxBlossom: I want to help you get Naruto to be your date again.

Timidbunni: Really?

CherryxBlossom: Of course I do! But to do that, I might have to make Naruto feel bad.

Timidbunni: …Just do it.

CherryxBlossom: Ok! Tomorrow, We'll meet at the Hyuuga's House to make up a plan, ok?

Timidbunni: Yeah!

KunaiStorm: Zzzzz, I mean, I'm in!

TornadoFan: Me too!

**Timidbunni has gone offline.**

**KunaiStorm has gone offline.**

**CherryxBlossom has gone offline.**

* * *

TornadoFan: Time to talk to my bros:D

**MasterofPuppets has entered the chat.**

MasterofPuppets: Hey Temari!

TornadoFan: Hi Kankuro! Do you know what Gaara's new screen name is?

MasterofPuppets: …I think so…

**ANDYBOY has entered the chat. **

ANDYBOY: Hello.

TornadoFan: OMG XD AGAIN!!

MasterofPuppets: XP BRO, YOU HAVE GOT TO CHECK YOUR SPELLING BEFORE YOU MAKE A SCREEN NAME!!

ANDYBOY: -.-;; What is it this time?

TornadoFan: …Your name isn't Gaara anymore. –giggles-

ANDYBOY: It isn't?

MasterofPuppets: Nope. XD LOL.

ANDYBOY: Why isn-oh. I see now. -.- I forgot the "S."

TornadoFan: Ok, Andy, it's time to get a new screen name again! XD

ANDYBOY: …I hate technology.

**ANDYBOY has gone offline.**

TornadoFan: O.O KANKURO, did you hear that?

MasterofPuppets: Yes I did.

TornadoFan: I think- OMG GAARA JUST DESTROYED HIS COMPUTER!

MasterofPuppets: T-T It was my gift to him for his birthday!

TornadoFan: I think there's something more important then that though.

MasterofPuppets: My heart? T-T

TornadoFan: …He just broke HIS computer…

MasterofPuppets: o.O Oh, no.

TornadoFan: OH YEAH!

**MasterofPuppets has logged off due to Error 33351334: Mad brother with deadly sand.**

TornadoFan: …Oh noes… :(

**TornadoFan has logged off due to Error 5681346: Brother running with fear from Error 33351334. **

_Ok, that chapter was a bit OoC. Ahem; How will the girls get Naruto to go with Hinata? Will Sasuke go insane after that online battle? O.o And what will Gaara's family do to get new computers? Chapter 3-The Narukei! _(I think Kei means plan in Japanese)


End file.
